Tres almas, un amor y una amistad eterna
by Tonma H
Summary: Después de tiempo una nueva aventura comienza. ¿Podrán las guerreas superar esta nueva prueba? Contenido lemon. Tras largos años he decidido retomar el proyecto, se reeditaron la primera y y segunda parte y se agregó el primer y tercer capítulo. Espero sean de su agrado.
1. Recuerdos en la Oscuridad

_**Recuerdos en la Oscuridad**  
_

Sentada junto a la fría ventana Lucy observa como la lluvia perturba la soledad de la noche e inconscientemente deja que su alma escape de su frágil cuerpo, quedando suspendida entre la oscuridad del cuarto y trayéndole de regreso los recuerdos que tan afanosamente había querido mantener ocultos en los rincones de su corazón.

Lentamente va recordando las batallas vividas en el místico mundo de Céfiro, su cuerpo se vuelve a estremecer con las heridas pasadas mientras que de sus ojos vuelven a brotar las lágrimas que se encontraban ya secas. Estas escenas las presencia totalmente ausente de si, como si se encontrara en un sueño, y al recordar cómo eran maltratados sus débiles cuerpos por los terribles enemigos murmura suavemente los nombres de sus queridas amigas.

Rememorando esos cuerpos adolescentes una extraña sensación la empieza a recorrer desde sus finos pies hasta la punta de sus suaves labios. Avergonzada por este momento de debilidad, Lucy abre lentamente sus ojos color fuego cobijándose en el negro manto de su soledad, pero es demasiado tarde, la nostalgia la ha logrado capturar y envuelta en ese ambiente de melancolía distingue como una escena se va formando frente a sus tristes ojos:

Son los primeros días de su estancia en Céfiro, afuera es de noche y Lucy contempla por la ventana la conversación que sostiene Anaís con ese extraño chico de cabello verde. Marina, mientras tanto, se prepara para dormir por lo que despojándose de su uniforme azul se pone un fino camisón que apenas le cubre lo necesario para dejar apreciar sus largas piernas y el inicio de su joven pecho. Una vez vestida con su ropa de cama se acuesta en el lecho farfullando sobre que no deberían confiar en ese chico sin notar que en realidad su compañera no le presta atención alguna. Lucy sólo permanece observando a la pareja imaginando su conversación y sucumbiendo ante la idea de que en realidad hacen una estupenda pareja pues, por sus ademanes, es fácil darse cuenta de la profunda compatibilidad que comparten.

Sin pretenderlo, Lucy empieza a elucubrar sobre la relación del joven galante y su compañera. Sumergida en sus pensamientos ve cómo el muchacho toma entre sus brazos a su amiga y acercándose a su rostro le planta un suave beso en sus labios. Anaís asombrada por lo repentino de la acción únicamente atina a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar aún más del éxtasis del primer beso y abriendo sus labios deja que la lengua cálida penetre en el inmaculado santuario que su boca representa. Paris, que era el nombre del muchacho, percatándose de la vulnerabilidad actual de la chica decide pasar a la acción, así lentamente sus fuertes manos recorren el camino trazado de la cintura de la joven al firme trasero de ésta quien, sobresaltada, abre sus ojos y ve la cara de Paris sonriéndole. El chico aumenta la intensidad de su abrazo y acercando su boca al oído de su amante le susurra: También es mi primer beso de amor. Posteriormente Paris le da un tierno beso en la oreja a Anaís dejándola completamente poseída por el fantasma de su lujuria. Los amantes se recargan en el tronco ubicado a sus espaldas y, después de deshacerse de sus ropas, se entregan por completo al deseo carnal que invade sus cuerpos. A lo lejos Lucy creer ver sus siluetas danzando a la luz de una pálida luna, al ritmo que sus jóvenes corazones les marcan con el latir del profundo amor que nace en ellos.

En el refugio Marina, aburrida de ser ignorada, se ha quedado dormida y Lucy embelesada por su bello sueño permanece contemplando la ventana deleitándose con la inmensidad del paisaje y la poesía expresada en los movimientos de la solitaria pareja. En su fantasía ve al apuesto joven tomar entre sus brazos a la tímida muchacha y, besándola tiernamente, recostarla en la suavidad de los pastizales. Su boca traza un camino desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el vientre de la ninfa y sus ojos, fijos en los de su amada, expresan una pasión incontenible en su débil cuerpo humano. Paris conduce su mano hacia el pecho de Anaís y empieza un masaje cadencioso provocando que éste responda instantáneamente endureciéndose entre los inquietos dedos que juegan cariñosamente por los prominentes montes de cálida carne. La muchacha en un éxtasis completo conduce su delicada mano por la mejilla de su amante y tiernamente le levanta la cara sosteniéndola por el fuerte mentón. El joven puede observar los expresivos ojos de aquella criatura y comprendiendo sus deseos se apresta a culminar el momento que los separa el uno del otro. Como en un ritual, los dos cuerpos se van acomodando a la luz de la Luna, acariciados por sus rayos se funden en un beso de amor y mientras el joven sigue obcecado en besar a su hermosa compañera ella aprovecha las circunstancias y acomoda con su mano el viril miembro en la entrada de su virginal santuario. Paris al sentir el contacto con aquella fogosa cueva no puede contener el deseo y bruscamente introduce su ser dentro del delicado cuerpo de su compañera. El tiempo se detiene, el viento calla su canto y las estrellas derraman su luz alrededor de los dos jóvenes ahora convertidos en una sola entidad. Paris, avergonzado por su brusquedad, detiene su incursión dentro del cuerpo de su amada siendo incapaz de atreverse a siquiera mirarla a la cara pero cuando al fin se decide a hacerlo nota con sorpresa que ella le sonríe al tiempo que una lágrima recorre su mejilla producto del dolor de la primera vez. Asombrado el feliz mancebo contempla hipnotizado el bello semblante que ahora lo mira y comienza el característico movimiento del sagrado acto de la entrega de su ser. El delirio, la locura, el amor, el sexo, el deseo, todo se empieza a confundir en una frenética danza de lujuria desenfrenada, mientras, los dos cuerpos se bañan en el sudor y la sangre de un amor naciente.

Lucy parada frente a la ventana observa a ese nuevo ser que ha formado la unión de sus dos amigos, ve como el joven se mueve salvajemente sobre el frágil cuerpo de su compañera y ve como ella disfruta al máximo de aquel acto. De pronto, un relámpago cegador nubla su vista por unos instantes y cuando ésta repentina luz se disuelve Lucy puede distinguir a la romántica pareja en sus tímidos escarceos, pero para su aturdimiento ya no es a Anaís a quien ve siendo poseída por el muchacho sino que ahora la que se encuentra disfrutando de aquél íntimo acto es ella misma. Lucy se puede ver con aquel muchacho en una situación que nunca antes había imaginado, asustada por sus propios deseos inconscientes se aleja aterrada de aquel ventanuco ilusionista. Unos segundos después, recuperando su compostura, Lucy se acerca a la cristalina ventana donde alcanza a divisar a su amiga hablando tranquilamente con el muchacho comprendiendo así que todo ha sido un sueño, una alucinación producto de su joven mente enfebrecida. Apenada, Lucy dirige una última mirada a la pareja para después dejarse caer en la cama avergonzada y temerosa de estos nuevos instintos revelados por su, hasta ahora, imaginación inocente.

Pasados unos quince minutos Lucy se ha logrado calmar y en el ambiente reina un silencio sepulcral cuando se escucha, débilmente, como la puerta se abre lento con la parsimonia delatora de quien trata de no ser escuchado. Lucy se levanta y en el pórtico, a través de unos plateados rayos de luna, ve la estilizada figura de su amiga quien, por su parte, permanece contemplando el rostro de Lucy aún un poco compungido indicándole que algo ha trastornado el sueño de su juvenil amiga.

—Todavía no te has dormido— le dice Anaís a su compañera tras cerrar la puerta y mostrar su sonrisa más amable.

—No podía dormir— responde Lucy tomando su pijama preparándose para dormir. Anaís, siempre sonriendo, imita a Lucy y se pone su pijama.

—Como sólo hay una cama tendremos que compartirla— dice Anaís señalando la cama ocupada por Marina. Lucy se queda en silencio contemplando a su amiga quien comprende que algo le quiere decir —¿Qué tienes? — le pregunta. Lucy siente que no puede hablar, por toda respuesta sólo atina a abrazar a su amiga mientras rompe en un inconsolable llanto. Anaís, enternecida por el gesto de su amiga, le permite acurrucarse entre sus brazos reconfortantes meciéndola en un gesto maternal.

Las dos chicas se encuentran sin decir palabra, sólo el sonido del llanto rompe el silencio reinante en la habitación. Anaís, con su amiga entre los brazos, voltea a ver la cara de ésta y sin explicarse sus motivos suavemente le planta un tierno beso en los labios. Lucy, sorprendida por lo repentino de la acción, torpemente intenta regresarle aquel cálido beso a su nueva amiga. Las dos mujeres se miran afectuosamente a los ojos, en sus miradas se desvelan una a la otra el deseo mutuo, y sin decir palabra se vuelven a fundir en un beso largo mientras sus manos recorren cada oculto recoveco de sus cuerpos delgados. Lentamente se van dejando caer en la cama, sin dejar de besarse, se deshacen del obstáculo que representan los pijamas quedando completamente desnudas junto a una dormida Marina. Los senos de Anaís llaman la atención de Lucy pues son relativamente más grandes que los suyos, así que sin perder tiempo acerca su pequeña boca a ellos y comienza a besarlos para terminar mordisqueando los oscuros pezones. Anaís siente perder el control debido a la magistral caricia de su amiga así que, para no despertar a Marina, opta por morder la almohada, sin embargo sus intentos son inútiles ya que el movimiento producido por sus caricias lascivas logra despertar a la niña de cabello azul.

Marina al principio no sabe como reaccionar al ver cómo Lucy devora los senos de su amiga y cómo Anaís, para devolver el favor recibido, se dedica a jugar con los pechos de su inexperta camarada mientras disfruta del deleite de sus caricias. A final de cuentas el erotismo de la situación logra vencer el pudor de Marina impulsándola a unirse a la íntima fiesta. Anaís, entregada completamente a las carantoñas de Lucy, no se percata del instante en que Marina coloca su mano fría entre sus labios vaginales, pero al momento de sentir la nueva caricia no puede evitar voltear y encontrarse con la mirada ávida de Marina, la cual le hace el ademán de guardar silencio al tiempo que acercándose sigilosamente a Lucy le planta un nuevo beso. Lucy, sorprendida, deja de hacer su trabajo en Anaís y contempla a Marina, quien le sonríe. Al ver que Lucy se ha quedado inmutable Marina coloca su mano sobre la suya guiándola al pecho de Anaís dándole a entender que continué con su fogosa tarea, mientras tanto ella se quita su camisón y empieza a juguetear con el núbil cuerpo de su amiga pelirroja. Anaís no pierde el tiempo con su mano derecha empieza a masturbar a Marina, mientras con la otra mano desata la trenza de Lucy liberando así el largo cabello de esta. Marina acostada junto a Anaís dedica toda su atención al joven cuerpo de Lucy quien, todavía sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, sigue empeñada en devorarle los senos turgentes al tiempo que con sus manos masturba a la guerrera rubia.

Después de un largo rato las tres amigas se cansan de esa posición por lo que deciden cambiarla siendo ahora Marina es el centro de atención mientras las otras dos juegan con ella. Lucy se dedica a masturbarla y Anaís se hace cargo de su lúbrica boca al tiempo que sus manos juegan tiernamente con sus pechos. Lucy se cansa rápido de utilizar su mano por lo que, con curiosidad por conocer el sabor de los jugos de su amiga, decide acercar su rostro para dar una pequeña probada, Marina al sentir la lengua de su amiga inmediatamente enloquece y, lanzando un agudo grito, se desvanece en un orgasmo interminable. Lucy, feliz por haber logrado arrancarle un orgasmo a su amiga, sigue con su actividad, mientras Anaís mete uno de sus senos en la boca de Marina para intentar amortiguar el ruido producido por sus intensos gemidos y, de paso, conseguir un poco de placer para si misma. La decisión pronto da muestras de ser contraproducente pues la chica rubia también empieza a perder la compostura por el trabajo realizado por Marina su momento clímax llega cuando Lucy, sin dejar de atender a Marina, introduce uno de sus finos dedos por el ano de Anaís produciéndole una oleada de placer que explota en un orgasmo salvaje.

Finalmente Anaís y Marina deciden agradecer a su joven amiga así que poniéndola sobre la cama empiezan a lamer su cuerpo virginal lo cual inmediatamente le produce un orgasmo a la sensible Lucy. Las otras dos sorprendidas por la receptibilidad de su amiga se tiran al lado de ella con clara intención de descansar, pero Lucy aun no esta satisfecha colocándose sobre Marina empieza a besarla y a lamerle eróticamente la cara. Anaís, encendida de nuevo ante la sensual escena, se dedica a besar lo que puede de los pechos de sus amigas mientras con sus manos se masturba. Lucy y Marina sin cambiar de posición también se empiezan a masturbar, cada una a la otra. En un momento inesperado Anaís le devuelve el golpe recibido a Lucy hundiéndole su espigado dedo corazón en su apretado ano le provoca inmediatamente otro orgasmo a la niña de cabello bermejo quien instintivamente muerde el áspero pezón de Marina desencadenando una cadena de orgasmos que termina por dejar a las tres ninfas fatigadas y satisfechas. Sin cambiar de posición y habiendo sellado así el inicio de una fortísima e íntima amistad se brindan un afectuoso beso entregándose a los poderosos brazos del dios Morfeo.

De pronto, Lucy despierta de sus recuerdos descubriéndose en su casa cobijada bajo el manto de una inexpugnable oscuridad, afuera la lluvia ha bajado su intensidad y lo único que se puede escuchar son los aullidos de su querido perro. Lucy se levanta, da unos pocos pasos para acercarse a la fría ventana, observa la palidez de la Luna llena y, como si estuviera en un trance, murmura: una amistad, una sola alma, un amor eterno; al tiempo que se escabulle por la ventana alejándose por las desoladas calles de un barrio de ciudad.


	2. Cálida Lluvia Nocturna

**_Cálida Lluvia Nocturna_**

Un elegante automóvil se abre paso por entre el habitual tráfico de las calles de Tokio, adentro una pareja de magnates viaja sin preocupación alguna mientras, en el asiento de atrás, una hermosa joven de dieciséis años contempla a la gente pasar a toda prisa. De pronto, sin saber de que dirección, pasa corriendo una niña pelirroja con su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, la joven al ver a esta figura tan familiar no duda ni un instante, abriendo violentamente la puerta del auto sale en su persecución dejando atrás a sus confundidos padres.

—¡Marina!— grita la señora al tiempo que intenta bajarse del auto e ir tras su hija, más el fuerte brazo de su esposo se lo impide. —Déjala, ya tiene edad para cuidarse sola— le dice señalándole a la pequeña niña pelirroja alejándose por la calle. La madre comprende lo que su esposo quiere decir por lo cual, con un movimiento de asentimiento, regresa a su lugar. Por último la pareja voltea a ver su hija logrando distinguir su silueta desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Marina corre a toda velocidad tras la pelirroja, sin embargo, dada la rapidez con que ésta se mueve, le es imposible alcanzarla terminando por perderla al doblar una esquina. Marina se detiene confundida junto a un pequeño parque rodeado de diferentes edificios destruidos por el paso del tiempo, percatándose entonces de que se encuentra en un lugar desconocido, con temor, sigue caminando tratando de encontrar algo que le indique el camino a seguir.

La pálida luz de la luna ilumina la calle solitaria mientras un gélido viento sopla jugando con los largos cabellos de la joven quien, desesperada, corre por entre las distintas calles que le abren paso mostrándole un nuevo mundo de miserias y desdichas. Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla mientras las manos sostienen con indomable fuerza una brillante joya que cuelga de su cuello espigado. Si no hubiera salido corriendo detrás de aquella figura ahora no se vería en semejante situación: perdida, angustiada y con las elegantes ropas empapadas. Por lo menos el chubasco había terminado, ahora, sólo un leve rocío humedecía el ambiente hostil. Incluso el eco de sus pasos se oía lejano, la luz apenas lograba superar la intensa negrura de los tétricos nubarrones, los fantasmagóricos árboles hacían crujir sus débiles cuerpos al dejar aullar sus ramas alongadas mecidas por el inagotable viento. Los edificios circundantes no aligeraban el paisaje pues con sus derruidos muros, sus cristales hechos añicos, sus entrañas expuestas a la intemperie daban una sensación de abandono y tristeza, de nostalgia por unos días ya idos. No había duda, se encuentra en el corazón mismo de la ciudad, aquella parte vieja, olvidada, donde el tiempo se detuvo dejando desolación combinada con melancolía.

Su caminar poco a poco se va haciendo lento hasta quedarse completamente inmóvil frente a la fachada de una antigua iglesia cristiana estoicamente mantenida en pie con algunos cuantos de sus vitrales opacos por el polvo pero todavía intactos. La visión que se le presentaba era realmente impresionante, ante ella se encontraba uno de los edificios más imponentes que hubiera visto en su vida, no precisamente por lo augusto de la edificación, si no por lo que su simple ambiente denotaba. Ese aroma húmedo, enrarecido, que hace pensar en la existencia de los fantasmas, las lentas sombras que delatan la presencia de los hijos de la noche, el triste chirriar de pequeños músicos escondidos en lo más espeso del follaje altanero, no eran más que simples comparsas del aura de dolor y misterio que revestían a la antigua construcción. La inexistente puerta parecía extenderle una invitación a entrar en sus lúgubres entrañas, la lluvia, por su parte, alentaba su valor empujándola a tan terrible boca, el viento parecía conjurar un hechizo alrededor de la fémina silueta quien, vencida, terminó por caer en el fugaz encantamiento encaminando sus gráciles pasos a través de la terrible cueva. Una virgen entregada a las voraces fauces de un feroz lobo hambriento.

En el interior pocas cosas todavía se mantenían en pie. A parte de una gran cruz de roble y un vetusto altar del mismo material lo demás sólo es vestigio de un glamoroso pasado e incluso la parte del techo, que todavía se conservaba en pie, deja entrever finas pinturas de un autor anónimo iluminadas de vez en vez por un furtivo haz de luna que ha logrado reflejarse en los pocos cristales que aún pueden hacerlo. Marina, amilanada, camina por entre los restos de las bancas llegando hasta lo que parece un vetusto reclinatorio donde se echa a llorar frente al imponente conjunto conformado por la cruz y el altar. La argentina luz baña sus cabellos azulados iluminándole la tersa piel de marfil, contrastándola con las lóbregas sombras que la rodean. Realmente parece una divina aparición, de esas, de las que las leyendas están plagadas.

—No llores dulce virgen, mi nívea dama— se escucha decir a una voz grave proveniente de las sombras de uno de los rincones que custodian la puerta.

Marina, asustada, voltea hacía el lugar de donde provino la voz. Su vista se esfuerza por distinguir algo, más le es inútil. Apretando entonces, con fuerza, sus manos trata de controlar su llanto, adoptando una actitud por demás defensiva.

—No temas dolorosa, que daño no queremos hacerte— suena una nueva voz, suave, oculta tras la cruz.

—Tus lágrimas no deben regar tan árido suelo niña mía— dice una tercera voz rasposa al lado mismo de la temerosa Marina.

La impresión esta vez es demasiada, el corazón de la joven doncella se acelera haciéndola caer, desmayada, a los pies de tres siluetas que forman un semicírculo alrededor del lívido cuerpo.

Al despertar Marina se encuentra recostada sobre el altar, bajo la imponente cruz, con la frente completamente empapada pues justamente sobre la grandilocuente ara se abre un enorme socavón en el techo por donde la lluvia hace notar su presencia. Poco a poco la joven va recuperando el conocimiento tratando de discernir si todo ha sido un sueño o no, más al intentar moverse no puedo sino emitir un agudo grito de terror. Sus ropas han sido removidas por completo encontrándose, ahora, usando únicamente un fino vestido blanco de una tela parecida a la seda que, por la humedad, se hace transparente en la mayor parte de su extensión, a sus pies se encuentran tres sujetos vestidos completamente de un gris acero con idénticas ropas, es decir, unos raídos pantalones de mezclilla, playera, cazadora y zapatos deportivos. Sus facciones son semejantes, tan sólo diferenciadas en el color de su cabello, su estatura y que uno de ellos usa una diminuta barba adornando su barbilla. El más alto, el de la barba, se adelanta mostrando un largo cabello carmín el cual le llega hasta el fin de la espalda.

—Mi nombre es Balross— dice al tiempo que hace una leve caravana. Marina puedo identificar su voz como la tercera que oyó momentos antes, la del sujeto que estuvo a su lado sin ella percatarse de esto.

A continuación se adelanta el más bajo, éste, a pesar de tener rasgos semejantes a los otros, tiene facciones un poco más delicadas, aniñadas. Su cabello es rubio, casi dorado, llegándole apenas a la altura de los hombros, es sumamente lacio y lo tiene amarrado mediante un gigantesco moño de color negro. Es el único que usa algo de color distinto en su vestimenta.

—A mi me dicen Sil— dice. Marina identifica rápidamente a la primera voz que escuchó la cual no va, en nada, de acuerdo a su apariencia tan inocente.

El tercer sujeto avanza. Marina puedo ver su cabello azul perfectamente arreglado con un corte tipo militar. Él no tiene los mismos ojos grises e inexpresivos de sus compañeros, los suyos son violetas, como si fueran gemas preciosas, en ellos se puede percibir un alma cálida, servil. Marina queda encantada con tan dulce mirada, lástima que no sonría piensa para sus adentros.

—Yo soy Saet, a su servicio— su voz indudablemente no concuerda con su apariencia tan marcial pero es perfecta para acompañar a su mirar.

Marina se incorpora en un rápido movimiento dejando así que unos cuantos cabellos cubran su rostro. Sus ojos lentamente transforman su expresión inicial de temor en una de indignación, sin poderse contener inmediatamente profiere unas cuantas exclamaciones impropias de una señorita de su clase hasta que, más tranquilizada, por fin osa pedir explicaciones a sus extraños acompañantes.

—Somos de los últimos habitantes de Mu, reino legendario de la misma estirpe de Céfiro de quien, sin temor a equivocarme, ya conoces sus secretos— dice Balross con cierto aire de solemnidad.

La chica se extraña, cómo es posible que supieran de Céfiro, ésta y muchas otras eran sus preguntas. Mientras tanto la gota sigue cayendo insistentemente mojándole el cabello y junto con él su delicada espalda. Marina puede sentir el aire frío atravesar la delgada tela helando aún más sus ateridos miembros. Saet notando la incomodidad de la joven hace ademán de cederle su chaqueta pero un ligero movimiento de Balross le indica no hacerlo.

—Haz de tener muchas preguntas— dice Balross al ofrecerle su fuerte brazo como apoyo. —Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo donde te serán contestadas.

Marina permanece algunos segundos indecisa pero finalmente acepta la invitación de Balross. Tomada de su brazo es guiada por una puerta ubicada atrás del derruido tabernáculo en dirección a un pequeño jardín. La luna es llena haciendo fácil encontrar, a través del espeso follaje, el sendero hacia una choza donde seguramente alguna vez habitó el sacristán de la iglesia. Al entrar se puso de manifiesto lo humilde de la cabaña al contar ésta con únicamente tres habitaciones: una era un cuarto con una maltrecha cama, la otra, más pequeña aún, solía ocuparse como cocina, la tercera, la que daba acceso a las otras dos así como a la puerta principal, era una especie de comedor teniendo en medio una mesa redonda con seis sillas a su alrededor y tres bancos rotos recargados en la enmohecida pared. A través de la ventana del cuarto la luz nocturna se colaba e iluminaba el centro de la mesa, lo demás quedaba oculto en sombras. El grupo toma lugar alrededor de la mesa en lo que Sil enciende una vela, derrama un poco de cera sobre el mueble y pega a ella la vela encendida. La llama y la luna unen sus luces e iluminan el rostro de los presentes haciendo que sus siluetas dancen en las paredes al compás de la llama inquieta.

—Te preguntarás que relación existe entre Mu y Céfiro— empezó a hablar Balross al tiempo que su expresión retomaba un aire serio. —La relación es muy sencilla, es exactamente la misma que hay entre Céfiro y la Tierra, es decir, somos mundos complemento unos de otros tan íntimamente relacionados que lo que acontece en uno tiene consecuencias en el otro. Por consiguiente sus destinos son uno solo, siendo esto lo que nos trajo ante ti esta noche.

Marina se mantuvo perpleja pues aún no comprendía bien de que iba la cosa. —Céfiro, la Tierra y Mu— continuó Balross —aunque están en diferentes dimensiones en realidad constituyen el eje central de un vasto universo, el cuál se subdivide en éstas y más dimensiones que laten a un mismo ritmo compartiendo su existencia. El eje se compone de seis mundos: primero está el mundo espiritual, donde no existen límites por lo que los actos no se pueden circunscribir a ley alguna, éste es Céfiro; después se encuentra el mundo de la razón en el que todo se ve sujeto a leyes de efecto y causa, el más débil en apariencia, la Tierra; el tercero es el mundo de la pasión donde se rigen por los sentimientos y todo en su entorno responde a ellos, éste es el llamado Liseoh; luego le sigue el mundo de la fuerza habitado por seres poderosos, de él proceden los espíritus que les ayudaron en la lucha de Céfiro, los genios; a continuación tenemos a Mu el mundo de la psique, en él sus habitantes tienen la capacidad de transformar su realidad manipulando sus leyes de acuerdo a la voluntad de su pensamiento, no se necesita causa alguna para conseguir un efecto; por último se encuentra Adricaa un mundo lejano del cual no hemos conseguido dato alguno.

Balross hizo una pausa manteniéndose pensativo por espacio de unos minutos, a su alrededor todo refulge de un extraño color ámbar. Sólo se escuchaba el apagado ruido de las gotas al chocar con la vetusta lámina que constituía el techo. Marina, confundida, busca respuestas en las miradas de los otros dos hombres, una fría e inmisericorde, la otra cálida y melancólica, pero ninguna parecía ofrecérselas.

—Pues bien— dice al fin Balross poniéndose en pie —esto es todo lo que podemos ofrecerte por el momento, lo cierto es que tanto tu mundo, el nuestro, Céfiro y los otros se encuentran en peligro. Aunque aún no estéis listas el olor a sangre se acerca, una nueva batalla se aproxima; más vale que os encontréis preparadas. Por nuestra parte el tiempo nos apremia, todavía tenemos preparativos que hemos de realizar. Créeme pequeña que ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Una suave brisa hace, repentinamente, su aparición en medio del cuarto, la llama oscila rápidamente obligando a las sombras a acelerar su macabra danza. En medio de este delirante baile las tres siluetas se van difuminando hasta dejar la habitación completamente vacía. Marina se ha vuelto a quedar sola, envuelta en temibles tinieblas, al amparo de una fatigada flama moribunda.

Afuera la lluvia disminuye su intensidad pero aún se resiste a retirarse, adentro la vela se ha consumido dejando sola a la escasa luz de luna. Marina se siente como si acabara despertar de un pesado sueño, su cuerpo se nota ligero y su ánimo cobra bríos. A tientas sale de la choza para caminar por el diminuto sendero confortada por la fresca llovizna. Frente a la iglesia una sombría figura la aguarda pacientemente. La joven doncella no puedo más que emitir una discreta sonrisa cuando descubre la identidad del fiero mancebo que le espera con tal estoicismo.

En la puerta se encuentra Saet recargado en una de las columnas, en su mano izquierda resplandece una elegante joya color cárdeno colgada de una cadena de plata en la que los diversos eslabones se entrelazan unos con otros como en una sucesión infinita de abrazos, besos, caricias. Tal era la belleza de la artesanal alhaja que sólo era opacada por el intrigante fulgor de los ojos del joven.

—Pensé que ya se habían ido- comenta Marina acercándose a un paso lento.

Saet permanece en su lugar con los ojos fijos en el horizonte, como si el asunto no fuera con él. Marina al fin llega a su lado bajo el lastimoso techo del pórtico. En su piel resplandecen largos canalillos de agua y su cabello se encuentra adherido a su espalda. Es como si una nereida hubiera abandonado el inmenso océano presentándose, en su más hermosa forma, ante un humilde viajero. Sus miradas se cruzan, él un poco más alto que ella, ella ligeramente más altiva que él. Entre el breve diálogo que sus almas entablan se puedo percibir el nacimiento de una pasión, intensa como todas, serena como él, orgullosa como ella. Finalmente el rubor se acumula en sus mejillas obligando a ambos a apartar la vista uno del otro.

Saet visiblemente apenado extiende su brazo ofreciéndole la alhaja a la joven pero ésta, con gesto airado, la rechaza en su lugar le ofrece su cano cuello para que sea él quien se la coloque. Con delicadeza, Saet remueve cada uno de los largos cabellos hasta vislumbrar el delicado cuello, su piel es suave además de emanar un asfixiante aroma a jazmín. Marina, por su parte, puedo sentir la firme respiración exhalar e inhalar a escasos centímetros de ella. El agua que instantes antes se había apoderado de su soma se ha transmutado ya en pequeñas gotas que adornan la extensión de su piel tersa mezclándose con los primeros brotes de sudor, semejantes a diminutas perlas pero con la rara cualidad de diluir el perfume, puesto con anterioridad, incorporando su olor con el del púber cuerpo. El ambiente cargado de humedad, calidez, añoranza cada vez se hace más denso, como empujando a la pareja a adentrarse en esos terrenos regidos por el tirano Eros de los cuales, cuando se llega a ellos, no hay escape impoluto. Uno o quizá los dos han de ser lastimados por veloces saetas disparadas por el querubín invisible, entonces, de sus heridas, emanará la sangre fresca, palpitante, ansiosa de devorar la carne que cubre a las almas, protegiéndolas del mundanal medio, para dejarlas desnudas a la intemperie, expuestas sus entrañas ante las más inclementes alimañas, dispuestas, ambas, a unir sus fuerzas, desatar sus furias, confundirse la una con la otra y, en una sola exclamación, fundirse con el cosmos, el mismo que antaño les dio vida.

Un leve sonido rompe el encantamiento, el seguro del collar ha sido colocado, ahora Saet aprovechando este imperceptible momento se dispone a retirarse pero Marina, intempestivamente, lo toma de su muñeca.

—No puedes dejarme sola otra vez. No después de este momento— exclama mientras hala hacia si el cuerpo del mancebo.

Saet no atina a responder cosa alguna, se encuentra totalmente sorprendido e inerme ante el sensual encanto de la arrogante fémina. Rindiéndose ante sus deseos, toma a Marina del talle para adentrarse juntos en las arcaicas ruinas. Sus pasos perturban el silencio sepulcral resonando firmemente, escondiéndose, unos de otros, a través del travieso eco. La pareja se detiene frente los restos de una banca, al lado de un magistral vitral, al borde mismo de un tremendo hueco por donde se cuelan la lluvia y la luna curiosa.

—Dime— implora Marina —¿Cuál es el peligro que se aproxima, acaso no se puede evitar?

La mirada de Saet sigue expresando una lacerante tristeza, a través de sus pupilas se percibe el dolor, aún así de su boca no sale comentario alguno. Permanece, contemplando la luna, absorto en sus atormentados pensamientos.

—¿Es que acaso no vas a decir nada?— pregunta Marina visiblemente fastidiada.

—Lo siento— murmura Saet —La verdad es que ni nosotros conocemos totalmente la situación pero te puedo asegurar que el peligro existe, tan seguro como que ahora estamos tu y yo aquí conversando.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso— dice Marina un poco más calmada. En verdad que era casi imposible permanecer molesta frente a este tipo.

—Para mí toda esta situación me parece un sueño.

—Igual que cuando fuiste al místico mundo de Céfiro.

—Cierto— dice la joven pensativa, –pero aún hoy, después de tiempo, a veces creo que todo eso no fue más que una breve ilusión. Un recuerdo borroso de una vida anterior. Créeme si no fuera por mis amigas realmente siempre hubiera considera esa experiencia una alucinación nada más.

—A veces lo real es más fantástico de lo que estamos dispuestos a aceptar. Lo más fácil es disfrazarlo de sueño para posteriormente olvidarlo.

—Puede ser. Aún así he tenido muchos sueños que no quisiera olvidar sin embargo, al despertar, de ellos sólo queda una estela difusa e ininteligible.

—Eso es porque muchas veces nos cuesta aceptar la felicidad tal como es. Entregarse a la dicha puede asustar mucho, ¿no crees?— En ese momento Saet se atreve a sonreírle. Con la pálida luz sus violáceos ojos refulgen con misticismo, aunado esto a su gentil sonrisa, hacen al conjunto verse imponente. Las representaciones de la inteligencia y la virilidad unidas en mismo ente.

—No lo sé, son muy pocas las ocasiones en que recuerdo haber sido sumamente feliz.

—Eso les pasa a todos. Es como si no viviéramos el momento cuando se da, sólo nos conformáramos con su recuerdo. Como si únicamente en el pasado pudiéramos discernir esos momentos valorándolos entonces, no cuando se debe.

—Pero es que realmente es muy difícil darse cuenta en el momento mismo.

—Yo creo que no importa si te percatas o no. Lo que importa es que lo vivas intensamente, así al recordarlo estarás creando otro momento, no repasando el que tuviste sin haberlo apreciado.

Marina sonríe tirrenamente acercándose más al cuerpo de Saet.

—Sabes, creo que sé a lo que te refieres, aún si este fuera un sueño y tuviera que olvidarlo al despertar me gustaría poder conservar, por lo menos, la cálida sensación que emana tu cuerpo al estar junto a mí.

Saet finge no oír lo que su compañera ha dicho. Voltea a mirar el cielo plagado de nubes, entre ellas la luna y las estrellas.

—Hacía tiempo que no veía una noche tan profunda— menciona con un dejo de nostalgia. — En mi mundo el cielo se tiñó de rojo permaneciendo así desde entonces, como si nos encontráramos en un perpetuo atardecer.

—Ha de ser hermoso.

—Los primeros días así lo creí también, pero me he dado cuenta que no hay nada de hermoso en la monotonía. Por eso es que no podemos vivir eternamente felices, ni eternamente tristes. Es necesario conocer las diferencias, vivir los altibajos, conocer un polo para apreciar el otro.

—Lo dices como si en verdad lo creyeras, pero algo me hace pensar que no eres del todo sincero conmigo.

—La sinceridad implica la verdad y ésta siempre depende de quien la quiera creer tomándola como tal.— Saet le muestra una pícara sonrisa.

—¡Embustero!— exclama Marina con fingido enojo.

La pareja permanece todavía un rato más en silencio hasta que uno de los dos al fin se atreve a destruirlo.

—Tengo que irme, mis compañeros me esperan. Todavía nos aguarda trabajo a realizar— dice Saet separándose bruscamente del cuerpo de Marina. Le da un delicado beso en la mejilla y hace ademán de emprender la marcha.

—¡Espera! —Alcanza a reaccionar la joven—. La verdad es que estoy perdida, no me quiero quedar sola. —Tuvo que reconocer con un poco de vergüenza.

—No te apures, pequeña dama, pronto vendrá alguien en tu auxilio.

—En serio me sentiría mejor si te quedarás conmigo hasta que venga alguien. —Esto no lo escucha Saet pues para entonces ha desaparecido. Marina se encuentra nuevamente desvalida.

Marina se sienta entre los escombros, junta sus piernas con sus brazos y se queda así, pensativa, entre la vaporosa luz de la luna llena. La lluvia no ha cesado ni un instante formando visibles charcos entre las raídas estructuras, jugando con la psique de la joven quien no puede dejar de ver las ondas formadas por las gotas diminutas, como hipnotizada, profundamente adentrada en sus pensamientos. De pronto unos brazos fuertes toman a la joven ubicándola, en un rápido movimiento, ante el altar sobre los andrajosos restos de una finísima alfombra roja. Los brazos no ceden en fuerza provocando que la pobre muchacha esté aterrada sin poder identificar a su captor. En un momento, unos fríos labios se posan sobre los de la joven uniéndose en un fugaz beso. Marina, enfadada, hace acopio de sus últimas fuerzas logrando empujar al desconocido para poner distancia de por medio.

En medio de los argentinos haces de luz la muchacha identifica a su atacante. —Pensé que tus amigos requerían tu ayuda— dice con tono irónico.

—Confío en que puedan arreglárselas otro rato sin mi— contesta el atacante al momento de acercársele—. En este lugar hay una damisela asustada, mi deber es no dejarla desampararla.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda, mi situación no te incumbe!— le espeta Marina con tono indignado.

—Ahora soy yo el que no nota sinceridad de tu parte— dice Saet al momento de abrazarla acercando su rostro al de Marina.

—Tramposo— murmura Marina antes de dejar a sus labios unirse con los del fiero guerrero. La segunda flecha ha sido disparada dando en el blanco e hiriéndolos de febril muerte.

Lentamente las bocas van adquiriendo confianza, el instinto animal comienza a surgir y a su llamado responden ambos completamente azorados. La temperatura se incrementa aceleradamente haciéndoles perder, al mismo ritmo, los últimos vestigios de su razón lacerada. Las manos de él van posándose parsimoniosamente sobre el delgado cuerpo de la doncella, apenas si puede sentirlas recorrer su figura por sobre la delgada tela siendo esto suficiente para alterarle los nervios por completo. En sus bocas se ha desatado una ardiente batalla, mezcla de ambos alientos, infundiéndoles placeres jamás antes sentidos, nunca antes imaginados. Por fin, las manos del efebo se ajustan a las firmes caderas, mientras las de ella le rodean el fornido cuello obligándolo a acercase más, cada vez más, como si con cada centímetro ganado la fuerza de su pasión recién liberada le impidiera escapar del embrujo, ése al que muchos llaman delirio y que tiene su morada en todo joven corazón expuesto a la experiencia del amor puro, tierno, infinito.

Sus juicios se han esfumado, en su lugar sólo hay dos criaturas instintivas dejándose guiar por aquél que a guiado los más hermosos instintos con los que el hombre ha sido ungido. En un lado ya no hay más muchacho alguno, en vez de eso se presenta el gallardo varón que ha permanecido encerrado en ese cuerpo atlético, lozano cierto, pero del que emana un embriagante aroma a madurez oculta. Del otro, ya no hay más la gentil niña inocente de exquisitos modales y movimientos gráciles, sino que hace su aparición la temible fémina que, instruida por invisible maestro, tiene un extenso repertorio de caricias exquisitas, deliciosos besos y demás artes.

Después de unos deliciosos instantes sus labios al fin se separan, su respiración se hace agitada aunque sus manos, inmóviles, permanecen en su antigua posición. Sus miradas se cruzan, en ellas resplandece la ilusión del amor recién encontrado, en ellas se encuentra el deseo de aquellos seres voraces hambrientos de sus propios cuerpos, sedientos de los caudalosos flujos emanados de sus vigorosos cuerpos. No se necesitan más las palabras, su comunicación ha transcendido de plano consiguiendo llegar a ser meramente espiritual. Él comprende el significado oculto entre los pliegues del vestido. Ella logra entender la psique de su compañero, la misma que, en otros tiempos, podía haber llegado a perturbarla y que ahora se le muestra como la manifestación de su anhelo por su ser entero, su cuerpo y su alma.

Saet inclina levemente su cuerpo acercando su nariz al cuello de Marina donde aspira cada partícula que de él se desprende. Después va posando sus labios en la sedosa piel, sintiendo el salado sabor del sudor de la ninfa. Marina, por su parte, contiene su respiración intentando evitar que la sangre suba a su cabeza y nuble su razonamiento, más no se da cuenta que esta es una batalla previamente perdida. Las caricias han logrado su objetivo, la mejor muestra de esto es la incipiente participación femenina poco a poco acrecentada con el paso del tiempo, avivada por la llama de las hábiles manos de Saet, alimentada por los delicados besos que él distribuye en el núbil cuerpo. Pronto el vigoroso joven se ve despojado de la cazadora y la playera dejando ver a sus poderosos músculos exudando cálidos manantiales de agua salada de donde brota un persistente olor a almizcle. Como si se tratara de un baile ambos cuerpos se van acoplando al ritmo de la imperceptible música que su mente crea para ellos, sólo para ellos, en la misma solitaria intimidad en la que el alma se despoja de sus vestidos mostrándose tan radiante como únicamente el creador la ha observado. Es al ritmo de ese nostálgica melodía que la joven pierde el vaporoso vestido. Ante la argentina luz el mozo se extasía recorriendo con la mirada la total extensión de la piel de ella, acariciándola palmo a palmo sus pupilas se dilatan, su respiración comienza una agitada carrera contra si misma. En sus gestos se nota el inmenso deseo carcomiéndole cada una de sus entrañas. Él, que antes era ejemplo de absoluta templanza, ahora se encuentra temblando sometido a los azarosos caprichos del más pueril, y a la vez más sublime, de los deseos.

Marina no es insensible al momento, una prueba son los inhiestos pezones erguidos firmemente, desafiantes, soberbios y altaneros, al igual que su poseedora aparentaba serlo. Ella siempre ha querido verse inalcanzable, imperturbable, pero lo cierto es que su compañero ha logrado arrancarle ese velo mostrándose ante él como lo que en verdad es. Con un sutil movimiento Saet apresa entre sus labios uno de esos pequeños botones, rosados y firmes. Su lengua empieza un cadencioso masaje: arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo y después en círculos, alternando los movimientos sin seguir patrón alguno. Mientras tanto una de sus manos se apodera de la turgente extensión del otro seno donde un dedo, travieso, se embelesa jugando con el otro diminuto montículo, adorno exquisito de la pequeña montaña de marfil que complementa el adolescente busto. Por su parte la vigorosa mano libre abre caminos inexplorados a través del febril cuerpo, primero la espalda hasta llegar allí donde ésta se olvida del nombre, luego recorre parte de la firme cadera deteniéndose, en eternos instantes, en las generosas carnes que conforman las delicadas nalgas por último, después de haber mimado las prolongadas piernas, termina por perderse en la tersura del garzo vello púbico, aquél donde se oculta la virginal fuente del singular néctar que embriaga sus sentidos. Basta una ligera caricia en el punto propicio para que la boca de la joven se tense emitiendo un prolongado gemido, suave como el susurro del viento, portentoso como un aliento de vida. Ese exquisito sonido es la señal que el mozo esperaba pues es entonces cuando uno de sus dedos se adentra en la estrecha cueva, hurgando pausadamente entre las sensibles paredes, sintiendo a las fugaces contracciones oprimir inmisericordes al invitado extraño, sufriendo con cada grado en que se incrementa la temperatura corporal llegando al punto de ser tan candente como el desierto mismo. El movimiento de ambos se acelera. Saet no sólo acaricia los pétreos pechos sino que ahora parece intentar devorarlos tal es su frenesí que aparenta haber multiplicado sus manos, su boca, su nariz y sus ojos; todo él se despliega sobre el delicado cuerpo femenino, toda su alma es entregada a las pequeñas manos que, sin fuerza, lo han sometido.

Marina se deshace del estorbo representado por la vestimenta de su compañero, ahora el contacto es piel con piel. En su extensión los nervios despiertan, poco a poco, de un añejo aletargamiento preparándose para la segura guerra que habrán de sostener contra sus similares varoniles, sumidos en un delirante espiral producto de una irrefrenable pasión desbocada. Los dedos que la invaden lentamente han ido proliferando hasta el punto de ser tres los que ahora estimulan al femenino virgo, en su trabajo no sólo arrancan apagados gemidos sino que éstos se han convertido en auténticos gritos implorantes. Las manos de la doncella animan al mancebo a continuar la faena, al tiempo que su boca, deseosa, intenta acallar sus guturales gestos hundiendo el rostro en el sedoso cabello de su garbo compañero. Con presta agilidad Saet lleva a Marina hacia el altar, allí donde la lluvia penetra en el recinto, la recarga en la inmensa mesa y, al mismo compás de la helada agua, va recorriendo beso a beso el cuerpo de Marina hasta detenerse a escasa distancia del prominente monte de Venus. Una gentil sonrisa se forma en sus labios, voltea hacia la faz de la dama y, dedicándole un pícaro mohín de asentimiento, procede a hundir su rostro en la afelpada colina, penetrando más allá de sus dominios, conociendo todos aquellos misterios guardados tan celosamente desde hace tiempo.

Primero la caricia de Saet se limita a frotar el rostro entero, empapándoselo de la exótica mezcla de flujos que allí habitan, pero luego su lengua comienza a escapar de su encierro recorriendo con pasmosa celeridad los albos muslos de la joven, deteniéndose de vez en vez para degustar el delicioso sabor que de ella emana, respirando, cada vez más, el intoxicante aroma gentilmente exudado por su adorada. Y cuando juzga que es el momento idóneo aventura un prolongado lengüetazo en la fina cavidad, poco tiempo después su atención se concentra totalmente en ese punto: mientras sus dientes apresan el diminuto clítoris sus manos no cejan en su empeño de arrancarle un orgasmo a aquél elegante cuerpo que hoy se le entrega. Las sensaciones son extremadamente sofocantes, Marina prácticamente puede sentir como el delirio inunda su cabeza. No tarda mucho en percibir la explosión del primer orgasmo, éste llega en un momento inesperado y con él arriban un cúmulo de reacciones imprevistas por la joven. Su cuerpo se arquea como batido por fuertes choques eléctricos, de sus labios se desprenden inconexas e incoherentes frases cortas, alucinantes. El efluvio de su entrepierna aumenta su caudal terminando por derramarse sobre su gallardo compañero quien, sin inmutarse, permanece estoicamente en su puesto, saboreando cada gota provista por su desfallecida amante.

Suavemente Marina empuja a Saet indicándole levantarse. El fornido cuerpo del muchacho se pone en pie mientras el delicado cuerpo de su acompañante se deja caer en sus brazos, sintiéndose flotar en etéreas nubes, evidentemente poco repuesto del anterior momento. Bajo el gélido amparo del rocío la pareja vuelve a trenzarse en un perenne beso compartiendo fluidos, compartiendo sus espíritus. La luz entra insistentemente a través del tejado iluminándolos. Parece como si uno de aquellos enmohecidos vitrales, esos antiquísimos vetustos vitrales que los observaban, se hubiera materializado justo en medio del recinto, compitiendo con aquellos con su belleza, derrotándolos a todos gracias a la perfección de sus finos trazos resaltados por la serena luna aumentados, sus contrastes, por el seco brillo de la plutónica noche. Marina puede sentir las manos del feroz mancebo recorrer su espigada espalda así que, por su parte, no queriendo ser menos, comienza a acariciar al robusto cuerpo entre sus brazos percibiendo su tersura, su calidez y su evidente estado de excitación. La muchacha desea retribuirle algo a su compañero, así que dirige sus castos dedos hacía el viril miembro, más con un raudo gesto Saet evita que logre su cometido. En vez de eso Saet la va guiando hasta quedar recostados sobre la imponente mesa, ella sobre él, cubiertos sus rostros por una larga cortina de sedoso cabello añil. Saet siente a la áspera madera astillarle parte del cuerpo pero poco parece importarle, en su reducido universo sólo existen ellos dos cubiertos por la excelsa cortina de fino pelaje, ellos dos y su vaporosa barrera separándolos del resto del mundo.

Los ojos del joven lucen avivados, de ellos se desprende un brillo sumamente exótico, mágico, lleno de excitación, de lujuria. Marina no puede dejar de verlos hipnotizada mientras entre sus piernas se vuelve a activar el anterior efluvio previamente vencido. Casi sin darse cuenta la pareja se acomoda, acoplándose para lo que será la culminación del más bello acto que persona alguna haya concebido. El mozo penetra a la doncella, aunque más bien debería decirse que fue ella quien, con sumo erotismo, se va introduciendo el rígido falo hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas. El calor que ambos emanan aumenta vertiginosamente, de sus bocas se desprende un cálido vaho con el peculiar sabor del sudor compartido. Sus manos se entrelazan, sus pechos se juntan y sus lenguas se enfrascan en una furiosa lucha. Marina inicia el movimiento natural de estas situaciones, primero someramente, pero después le imprime a su cabalgata una demencial vehemencia asemejándose a una amazona en pleno éxtasis guerrero lanzándose a la feroz lucha sobre una hostil montura. Saet parece extenuado debido al violento meneo al que se ve sometido pero su cuerpo no se rinde, aunque su respiración denota asfixia, intenta aguantar el paso de su joven compañera. Las bocas se separan, la de Marina comienza a emitir agudos chillidos de placer obligándola a incorporarse, gritando, completamente extasiada. La de Saet deja escapar exangües gemidos, más por la falta de aliento que por la carencia de habilidad de Marina. Para ocultar su azoramiento, el gentil mancebo no atinó más que a volver a trabajar los pequeños pechos de la joven consiguiendo así, que los gritos aumenten su intensidad y con ello los frenéticos movimientos. Saet se nota amedrentado es fácil observar sus vanos intentos por retrasar el producto propio del sexual acto. Marina, por su parte, continua su delirante carrera, ensimismada en sus sensaciones sin percatarse del delicioso castigo infligido a su compañero, mas toda situación debe tener un final y ésta no es la excepción, así que más tarde que temprano Saet termina por descargar abundantes cantidades de semen en el interior de la doncella quien, a su vez, no hace ni el menor intento de evitarlo, sólo se detiene disfrutando de la experiencia de sentir al abrasador líquido inundar sus entrañas alojándose entre los diversos pliegues de sus profundidades. Tras un momento de placentera calma Marina aprovecha que el varonil miembro no ha seguido el ejemplo de su dueño y, sin claudicar, sigue erguido en su interior, para continuar con su exquisito trajín hasta lograr alcanzar el segundo orgasmo cayendo, posteriormente, sobre el pecho de Saet, reflejando en su rostro cierto dejo de satisfacción, de encanto.

Permanecen así unos mágicos momentos, uno sobre otro, escuchando el latir de sus corazones, aspirando el mutuo aroma, sincronizando las agotadas respiraciones. Sobre ellos la lluvia al fin ha cedido y sólo algunos rayos de luna permanecen posados sobre la cándida pareja. Saet siente al firme busto oprimido sobre su pecho expandirse y contraerse al calmado ritmo de la respiración de su compañera, en su oído esa misma respiración crea una hermosa melodía mientras los juguetones cabellos se desparramaban sobre ambas caras simulando ser extensiones de las níveas manos que se aferran a su cuerpo. Marina, fatigada, no tarda en caer en un dichoso aletargamiento donde todo se le presenta de forma sublimemente exquisita, donde todo es hermoso. Es como si un encantamiento se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, el cual siente pesado, adormilado, como si su ser se hubiera desprendido de él para vagar libre por el ancho universo.

Un presentimiento la saca de sus cavilaciones, así que abre sus grandes ojos, pero todavía le cuesta un momento despabilarse por completo. A su lado no se encuentra Saet. La ha vuelto a dejar sola, junto a ella se encuentra el fino vestido que antes había usado, sobre él descansa la elegante joya, de sus demás ropas no hay rastro alguno. Un poco más allá, frente al reclinatorio, se encuentran tres rosas de diferente color distribuidas en el piso, en cada una de ellas un haz de luna se impactaba directamente. Marina sonríe, se coloca el vestido, se cuelga la joya y se acomoda el terso cabello. Luego camina hasta donde se hallan las rosas tomando la que era color blanco. En su mente se dibuja la imagen de Saet con su enigmática expresión.

—Nos volveremos a ver, no es así— dice Marina para sus adentros.

Un fuerte sonido perturba los pensamientos de la joven, éste viene de detrás de uno de los escombros cercanos a la puerta. Marina se pone alerta. De entre las ruinas emerge una delgada silueta un poco más baja que la misma Marina. Marina queda petrificada al reconocer a su nueva acompañante quien, a su vez, echa a correr con toda celeridad en dirección suya.

—¡Marina!— grita una aguda voz femenina a la vez que la estrecha figura se le lanza ágilmente a los brazos de la chica alta.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí Lucy?— pregunta Marina devolviéndole el abrazo a su fiel amiga.

—No lo sé —dice Lucy una vez recuperada la calma—. Estaba en mi casa cuando de pronto sentí su llamada. ¿Acaso tú no la sientes? Céfiro nos llama.

Marina cierra los ojos, en efecto en su interior siente como una lejana voz la llamaba sin cesar, como si fuera una antigua plegaria a la cual sólo ella puede dar respuesta.

—Cierto, pero aunque quisiéramos no sabemos como ir a Céfiro.

—Eso es lo de menos. Nuestro deber es responder, tú lo sabes bien. El camino se nos mostrará a su debido tiempo, puedo sentirlo.

—Tienes razón, ahora que estamos juntas no tengo más dudas —dice Marina notablemente tranquilizada por la presencia de su amiga.

—Pero aún así, ¿cómo me encontraste?— pregunta la espigada joven.

—Te lo dije, no lo sé. Iba corriendo en dirección al este cuando de pronto escuché una voz grave dentro de mi cabeza. Búscala, no desea permanecer sola más tiempo: eso fue lo que me dijo. Luego el silencio se hizo enorme, casi insoportable, hasta que la vista se me nublo por completo. Cuando recuperé la normalidad encontré ante mí un extraño camino formado por pétalos de rosas eso fue el que me trajo hasta aquí. No esperaba encontrarte.

—Ya veo —dice Marina pensativa.

—Pero ante todo por qué estas vestida así, ¡te va a dar un resfriado! —exclama Lucy sorprendida por el sugerente atuendo de su amiga.

—Te contaré todo en el camino, pero ahora vámonos que el tiempo apremia, al parecer Céfiro y la Tierra corren grave peligro.

Lucy se queda contemplando a Marina sin reacción alguna, se le ve realmente preocupada.

—Está bien pero antes ponte esto que si no vas a dar tremendo espectáculo allá fuera —dice al fin Lucy ofreciéndole su pequeña chamarra roja. —Está un poco mojada pero algo es mejor que nada.

Marina acepta la generosidad de su amiga colocándose la prenda quien, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de las chicas esfuerzos, no alcanza para cubrirla más allá del inicio de sus piernas largas.

—Sí, es poco pero con eso tendremos que conformarnos por el momento— comenta Lucy con una pícara sonrisa.

Marina sonríe alegremente ante la vitalidad de su camarada, posteriormente se agacha para recoger la rosa blanca que se le había caído al recibir a Lucy. —Para la buena suerte —dice buscando ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos de su fémina compañera.

Luego ambas se toman del brazo emprendiendo su marcha hacia lo desconocido, hacia aquellos misteriosos mundos que ahora se les presentaban. Mientras tanto en el horizonte se anuncia la pronta salida del augusto sol, el comienzo del nuevo día.


	3. Vientos de Nostalgia

_**Vientos de Nostalgia**  
_

Lentamente los diáfanos rayos le fueron iluminando el gentil semblante mostrando cada una de las diminutas imperfecciones que componían el femenino rostro, dejando al descubierto la eterna expresión afable, adusta y tranquila que la caracterizaba. Su nombre era Anaís y en la lejana época de las épicas batallas era la soberana del viento. Ahora, en la Tierra, su corazón se hallaba partido en dos; en cada lado un amor distinto y en su centro una herida abierta, punzante, carcomiéndole lentamente el indómito espíritu.

Se encontraba recargada en el robusto tronco de un viejo cerezo cuyas ramas áridas se erguían suntuosas en un afán de alcanzar el cielo tal vez en busca de la restitución de las flores que algún día adornaron sus brazos frondosos. Su sombra se proyectaba hacia el oeste, bajo ella, la joven se hallaba sumida en una intensa contemplación, inmersa en pensamientos profundos y completamente ajena a lo que acontecía en su alrededor.

Su mente divagaba plácidamente por ese océano llamado pasado de donde abrevan todos los recuerdos antes de su ineludible encuentro con el olvido. En él se veía otra vez frente al apuesto joven quien en alguna época llegó a ser el dueño absoluto de su corazón, sin embargo, ahora, era sólo un recuerdo, bello cierto pero lamentablemente efímero. De él únicamente conservaba aquella curiosa piedra que solía servirles de transmisor, la misma que una vez creyó cumpliría todos sus deseos y que hoy permanecía oculta en un bolsillo de su chaqueta recordándole a cada instante la profunda amargura de una despedida inconclusa al tiempo que avivaba la esperanza de volver a ver ese rostro gallardo del que sólo encontraba pequeñas reminiscencias en aquel otro ser, su nuevo amado.

Cuanto le alegraba descubrir en ese ser un nuevo rasgo parecido a alguno de ese lejano amor ausente y aunque éste venía a clavársele en el pecho como un afilado aguijón su veneno le parecía cada vez más dulce; lo dejaba adentrarse en sus entrañas sintiendo primero el aletargamiento propio de esos trances y después el inclemente dolor, el mismo que le confirmaba que estaba viva, reafirmándole su estado mortal y trayéndole la promesa de la lejana muerte. Pero, cómo desear la muerte cuando ante ella se hallaba tan enigmática criatura, su actitud despreocupada, su radiante sonrisa, sus grandes y hermosos ojos glaucos todo en él emanaba una terrible simpatía, todo en él parecía estar en armonía con el universo quien, subyugado, caía rendido como ante un somnífero hechizo. Su presencia le era sumamente grata pero lamentablemente le engendraba confusos sentimientos: por un lado una inmensa alegría la invadía al observar su rostro, por el otro, un destello en su semblante le recordaba la terrible distancia que la separaba de su primer amor, aquel que se había quedado rezagado, e imploraba por su pronto olvido.

Él era el mismo que con una sonrisa podía levantarle el ánimo caído, sólo una cristalina mirada le bastaba para desvanecer los grises nubarrones de un mal día, sus inocentes juegos le influían renovados bríos cada vez que tras sus ojos se asomaba la melancólica nostalgia por los días perdidos. Él se había convertido en su estrella y ella, gustosa, orbitaba a su alrededor dejando que sus ardientes rayos se estrellaran en cada uno de sus poros introduciéndose en su cuerpo e induciéndole una salvaje fuerza que la aturdía y la impulsaba a enfrentar valerosamente el siguiente instante, el minuto incierto, aquel tiempo indefinido ubicado en la tenue frontera del presente y el futuro. Su cuerpo significaba, para ella, su alimento y así como el maná ayuda al viajero fatigado a concluir su extenuante viaje, éste la fortalecía cada vez que sentía a sus fuerzas claudicar en el recorrido impuesto por un caprichoso destino. Su inmortal alma fungía como el faro refulgente que le indica el camino al peregrino desorientado guiándolo, a través de peligrosos mares, hasta el seguro puerto; así, mediante él, Anaís evitaba perder el rumbo en medio de la oscura noche que ahora habitaba.

Cierto era que también fue el culpable de sus desgracias actuales, gracias a él había perdido el hogar, los padres, la honra y hasta la última reminiscencia de felicidad que le quedaba. Fueron tiempos difíciles, tormentosos y desgarradores como pocos, pero al final de cuentas le ayudaron a forjar su carácter pues en ellos se templó su briosa determinación, allí fue donde se engendró su valor indomable y allí, en esos días terribles, fue donde entendió por fin la poderosa amistad que la ataba a sus amigas. Ellas, con sus caracteres tan distintos, sus diversas formas, sus implícitos inconvenientes, cada una a su manera, una con su orgullo, la otra con su infinita alegría, una noble y arrogante, la otra sencilla y tierna, ambas chicas, amorosas, se habían mantenido a su lado siempre sirviéndole de jofaina para sus lágrimas, haciéndola reír a ratos, comprendiendo sus pensamientos melancólicos, compartiendo su tremenda tristeza. Ellas fueron su apoyo a lo largo de esos días desesperantes y así, con sus cuidados, la ayudaron a conservar la entereza a través del amargo trago de la desidia y la apatía. Poco después él entró de lleno en su vida trayendo consigo un tiempo de tranquilidad, volviendo terso lo que antes escocía con su aspereza. Fue un bálsamo que con su inocencia capturó la atención dispersa de las chicas convirtiéndose, poco a poco, en uno de los ejes fundamentales de sus vidas, distrayéndolas de sus penas al obligarlas a buscar solución para las urgentes necesidades que cotidianamente les presentaba y por las cuales ellas se desvivían. De un día a otro vino a trastocar sus vidas llenándolas de una inmensa alegría, eclipsando, al fin, la soledad amarga en la que Anaís acostumbraba gastar su vida y de la que sus amigas no habían podido arrancarla del todo. Con su llegada, las amigas se sintieron otra vez unidas y confirmaron que aún si los momentos se tornaran tan álgidos que la desesperanza se volviera agobiante la amistad no moriría sino que se fortalecería uniéndolas cada vez más a través de un lazo intangible que jamás se rompería. Anaís lo comprendía y eso le daba la fuerza para admitir que a pesar de haberse visto obligada a renunciar a todo lo que una vez constituyó una vida desahogada no se arrepentía pues de algo estaba segura: ella lo amaba y si eso equivalía a abandonarlo todo para seguir teniéndolo a su lado; ella, sin dudar, lo haría.

¿Quién era él que contaba con tan místicos poderes? Su nombre era Corus y era hijo de los vientos, ahijado del mar y el fuego, vástago de un príncipe y, ante todo, primogénito de una mágica guerrera, la más dulce de ellas, la más sensata, la más serena, la portadora del nombre Anaís. Su concepción había sido maravillosa y en estos momentos su recuerdo se estrellaba violentamente contra la mente consiente de Anaís abrumándola y obnubilándole el pensamiento con aquellas viejas imágenes donde podía volver a sentir tensarse los músculos al percibir el rudo roce de unos brazos morenos, las ásperas manos que, con total falta de delicadeza, le acariciaban los trémulos labios, la verde cabellera cubriéndoles los rostros, los ojos grandes y ladinos posados en los suyos, el cuerpo musculoso reposando sobre ella, presionado cada centímetro de su piel blanda, el almizcle de los sudores al mezclarse, los olores, los sabores, la textura de aquél cuerpo extranjero que la acariciaba por vez primera. Sentía, como antaño, las descargas eléctricas punzándole cada una de sus neuronas, diciéndole que los límites del placer no existen, que la entrega del cuerpo se hace sólo mediante la entrega del espíritu y que éste jamás se doblega ante aquel que no le ame pues el amor sólo cuando es compartido unifica a los amantes convirtiéndolos en una sola alma, cuerpo y mente.

Era así que en esos instantes podía sentir las fogosas arremetidas del joven en su interior. Ella, como entonces, lo aceptaba sin temores abriéndose a un suceso tan excitante y misterioso que le abrasaba las entrañas inundándole cada resquicio del cuerpo con la singular experiencia de sentir un cuerpo invasor devorándole la ardiente carne, derramando en sus enervados poros una ingente cantidad de novedosas sensaciones que la transportaban a oníricos paraísos tan lejanos que le era imposible entenderlos mediante la razón pura. Eran dos cuerpos que se entregaban ofrendándose en una apasionada explosión lúbrica, consumidos por su pasión y renacidos de sus propias cenizas como un único ser en el que se conjugaba todo lo que ellos podían ser y habían sido. De aquel hombre ella había intentado olvidarlo todo, hasta el nombre, pero ahora inaudibles susurros se lo gritaban a la cara, dos volátiles sílabas se formaban en el viento transportándose hacia unos tímpanos que apenas podían reconocerlas: Pa-ris. Sí, él era aquel lejano amante, Paris el de las formas amables, Paris el príncipe astuto, Paris el león rugiente, Paris el guerrero, Paris su amor primero el que yacía sepultado entre los recuerdos de un místico mundo llamado Céfiro.

Ahora que aquel cuerpo nebuloso tenía rostro ella podía contemplar ese viejo recuerdo de una forma tan nítida que no le era necesario sentirse allí, pues ya se encontraba allí junto aquel gallardo efebo que la sostenía entre sus brazos impregnándole todo el cuerpo con la esencia de su virilidad. Se encontraban, una vez más, uno frente al otro unidos por los lacerados sexos que no claudicaban en el empeño de entablar la atávica batalla del coito entre dos almas enamoradas. Anaís podía volver a percibir la suavidad del satín del lecho humedecerse lentamente al responder su cuerpo a cada movimiento de su amante enfebrecido. Él intentaba no dejar parte de su espigado cuerpo sin besar. Tomaba sus senos pequeños deleitándose con el áspero roce de los pétreos pezones, sintiendo a través de la piel alba el latir acelerado de un corazón delator del nerviosismo inexorable de la vez primera. Sus labios recorrían el fino cuello entreteniéndose de vez en vez en cada curvatura del largo camino. Ella notaba su hálito candente refrescar cada rincón de sus cumbres sofocadas, sus yemas incandescentes se hundían en la musculatura de la espalda de París abrasándole cada nervio, cada fibra de la carne juvenil. Sus movimientos trataban de simular ser diestros pero denotaban la torpeza de los no iniciados. Las caricias, por su parte, eran sumamente gentiles como si el simple hecho del tacto de otra piel fuera capaz de disparar las reacciones más violentas que aquellos dos seres pudieran producir. Anaís tomaba de los glúteos a su amante tratando de profundizar al máximo sus acometidas. París, en cambio, se esforzaba por mantener un ritmo sosegado en un vano intento de retrasar el culmen del acto. Ambos buscaban su placer pero también deseaban compartirlo con el otro, así, Anaís enredaba sus largos dedos en los cabellos de Paris, acariciando su nuca e invitándolo a beber de su núbil seno lo cual Paris correspondía mordisqueando el pezón altivo con una ternura inusitada. Sus respiraciones se iban haciendo dificultosas, con ellas los gemidos iban apareciendo construyendo una sinfonía de suspiros que exacerbaba sus libidos obligándolos a aumentar el frenesí con que se desarrollaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Paris se encontraba enajenado disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel que era capaz de palpar, sus manos se multiplicaban, ora estaban tocando la suave mejilla de la chica, ora se perdían entre la tersura de sus glúteos carnosos. Se hallaban entrelazados en un abrazo que ninguno deseaba terminar, sus ojos fijos en los del otro, sus alientos confundiéndose, sus corazones entregándose. Paris imbuía su fogosidad juvenil en cada acometida, cada embestida que abría violentamente a Anaís intentando llegar cada instante más profundo. El instinto se había apoderado de él y gustoso se dejaba dominar convirtiendo en una auténtica piltrafa a su amada, ya no había templanza alguna en sus actos sino que los dejaba fluir perdido en la extraviada mirada de su adorada. Sus movimientos eran bestiales París, encaramado sobre Anaís, meneaba con velocidad vertiginosa su pelvis mientras sus labios succionaban la dificultosa respiración expelida por ella y sus manos, apoderadas de los turgentes pechos, los exprimían como queriendo arrancarlos del estilizado cuerpo. El lecho crujía estruendosamente pero era opacado con facilidad con los guturales gritos que se les escapaban a la pareja, ya ninguno se podía detener y mientras París cabriolaba exultantemente Anaís se aferraba desesperadamente a las tersas sábanas, el cúmulo de sensaciones la estaba haciendo delirar y aunque los movimientos de su compañero eran extremadamente torpes Anaís sentía un placer indescriptible, un placer que la regocijaba acelerándole el corazón, haciéndolo explotar con toda su fuerza en un torrente que, implacable, le recorría las venas transportando el éxtasis del que era cautiva. En ese momento ya nada importaba, no había pasado ni presente y quizá tampoco existiera el futuro, ese instante era de ella, era de ellos, Paris y Corus girando en su cabeza, era Paris penetrándola, era la sonrisa de Corus, era Paris en un beso profundo, era Corus en un llanto estentóreo, Paris, Corus, ya no podía mantenerlos separados, eran padre e hijo, eran su corazón, su locura, su coraza, su olvido, su esperanza. Sus entrañas convulsionándose con aquel recuerdo, inundándose con aquellas viejas sensaciones no le permitían seguir mintiéndose eso había pasado, no lo podía olvidar y ahora, como en aquel entonces, se veía exangüe repitiendo compulsivamente: Paris no me abandones, Paris ámame, ámame, ama…

Un gélido viento, cortante, la sacó de su profunda cavilación. Fue entonces que se percató de que el día estaba despuntando y a lo lejos dos figuras familiares se acercaban caminando. Sus sombras se dirigían hacia ella, sus cabellos, en cambio, huían de ella, sus semblantes se presentaban ocultos e inescrutables pero aún envueltos en la desoladora penumbra del amanecer, y aunque la distancia entre ellos seguía siendo grande, Anaís advertía sus corazones latiendo junto al de ella, reconociéndose en la alegría de una amistad compartida, siendo víctimas de la congoja de presentir el tétrico sonido de unos fúnebres tambores de guerra.


End file.
